Wesker's New Ally
by SuperDX96
Summary: This is basically my story of what happened during those three years between Lost in Nightmares and Resident Evil 5.
1. Wesker's Fall

Wesker POV:

It is 2006, I found this who set of events very disturbing…Just hours before, I was talking with the mastermind himself Spencer, and then just like that I impaled his fragile body with my hand, sending him to the doom that has hounded him for so long. Then, as if the night couldn't have got better, Redfield and Valentine stumbled into my nest. They were no match for my power and I manhandled them both. I was making them both pay for their insolence during the mansion incident. I remember having Chris at my mercy, I was savoring the moment…I would finally kill my nemesis…the man I despise…Chris Redfield. I made an error however, I savored the moment for too long, just as I was about to impale Chris…That bitch tackled me off of Chris, out the window, and down the cliff-side. Jill must really love Chris to be willing to sacrifice her life to save his pathetic life…I admired that, but I didn't admire it enough to not be furious with her interference.

With my advanced speed and power I grabbed the cliff-side, of course due to my momentum my hand broke through the rock, but with my hand kept along the side I kept going down sliding down the cliff and slowing. Finally, I was at a point where I could hold onto the cliff without my momentum taking me through it, I hung there for a while and I studied Jill, she was horribly injured, in my rather rough attempt to catch on the cliff-side she had bashed her head against the unforgiving rock. Her hat had fallen and blood poured from her wounds, her face covered in blood and the rest of her body beaten and battered. I soon gathered the when I grabbed the rock the force sent Jill's helpless and defenseless head into the rock. I though about just dropping her and ending her there, but after all she was my nemesis as much as Chris was…I could have some fun with this. I began to climb down the cliff at a high speed and my feet touched lightly on the ground.

With a thought of glee I thought of Chris' reaction to his beloved Jill's demise. I got on my communication device for someone to get me the hell out of here, they tracked my coordinates and before I knew it Jill and I were being sped down to one of our secret bases of operation.

It has been a few hours since we were picked up, I had Jill placed in medical care, I couldn't have fun if I didn't stop her bleeding, I needed her alive. I knew the perfect way to torture Chris. Jill could be my first test subject for my experimental new virus, Uroboros. We were close but there were still problems to be solved, Uroboros worked too quickly, before the subject could properly mutate the virus would finish them…I have yet to find a way to perfect my virus so as to let the subject live to finish the transformation. This virus is the key to bringing about a perfect race of human beings, only those who would be worthy would survive. I had an alliance with the group Tricell as I had seduced an important member of their ranks to join me, the young and beautiful Excella Gionne. I enjoyed using her for my own twisted gains, she had the sexiest accent and she definitely was a looker...I hoped I wouldn't have to dispose of her too soon. She approached me in a provocative white dress, her jet black hair in a bun. "Oh Albert, you're back, who is your little friend? Are you trying to replace me?" She proceeded to seductively cling to my right arm and stroke my combed back blonde hair. I smiled and chuckled, "My little friend her is an old friend of mine. This is Jill Valentine, and I am actually about to see if she is worthy of being apart of our new world." There is a look of recognition on her face "Oh this is the famous Jill, where is Chris then, you said those two were inseparable." I looked into her eyes "I suppose not anymore, Jill was just throwing herself at me back there." I grinned. "Now then my darling Excella lets put our friend Jill to the test…"


	2. Jill's Predicament

Wesker's POV:

We had Jill hooked up the machine, we were just getting ready to inject her with Uroboros, but then something truly remarkable happened. I'm not normally one to be surprised by anything. I am so clever, so calculating, I am ready for most anything, but not this. Somehow our technology had triggered T-virus cells to awaken from the dormant state they were in inside Jill's body. As immediately as they had been triggered, they had been eliminated. Further tests showed me that after all this time Jill's body had developed anti-bodies to fight the T-virus, how extraordinary! Apparently around the time of the Raccoon City Outbreak she was infected, most probably by the Nemesis T-Type. Then she must have been given a cure which did not destroy to virus as intended, but put it into this dormant state for all these years. Then it hit me, all thought of revenge were forgotten. I must experiment with Jill's ability; her antibodies may be the key to solving the problems with Uroboros! I smiled wickedly, how ironic that Jill had devoted her life to stopping bio terrorism, but she would soon be responsible for making the most dangerous of them all successful. Several days and sleepless nights pass, but I had finally had a break through. In the next Uroboros subject, with Jill's antibodies, the subject was able to last long enough for the virus to have its desired effect! There was still more work to be done, it was clear that this plan would work, but I needed more time to research, to work out the kinks, to make the virus absolutely perfect no matter how many tweaks I must make. The only problem now is Jill.

I need to keep her alive to complete my research, but she had recuperated now and would be of her own free will at any moment. I have to keep her alive and not be a problem. From the research we had done, I noticed a distinct change in Jill. Her once beautiful long brunette hair turned a pale blonde, her skin now equally as pale. I had a plan to "sway" Jill to my way of thinking. I took Jill from the machine and laid her out on a medical table. Currently she wore her BSAA uniform, but not for long. This isn't something I'd tell anyone, but in my STARS days I did always fantasize about Jill, she was always quite beautiful. I suppose I could finally satisfy my desires. I had a skintight battle suit hung up on the side as I reached down to Jill's waist. I pulled her shirt up and over her head and threw it to the side. I took in Jill's body for a second, she had a white lacy bra on underneath that shirt and all that gear. I stripped the gear off her lower half and undid her belt. I threw aside her belt and firmly grabbed the waistband of Jill's pants. 'Oh if Chris could see me now', I couldn't help but think this as I pulled down her pants and threw them to the side as well. Her thong was matching lacy white. I am ashamed to say I lost my self control and quickly unhooked her bra throwing it to the side, and slipped off her thong. I took in Jill's body and I thought I'd go ahead and examine closer.

To be safe I did at least restrain her in case she woke up, I didn't need her making a scene…This was private exactly the way I liked it. Just before I was about to begin some real fun Jill's eyes slowly fluttered open, I got a gag ready for when she realized just what horrible situation she was in. She looked at me full in the face and her eyes widened, and then she tried to move her limbs and realized she was bound, and very tightly I may add. Then as the situation began to sink in her eyes moved down to see her pale naked body, she tried to scream but she was not able to get off a single sound and I grabbed mouth in almost a deathlike grip…I can only imagine the pain a mortal like herself would feel after that. "Shh Shh Jill, if you aren't a bit more silent I'll be forced to gag you, I showed and threatened her with the ball gag and her eyes told the story. There was unimaginable fear…Delicious.


	3. Wesker's device

Jill's POV:

I couldn't quite wrap my head around my current predicament, I was always so used to being clam in dangerous situation, I always felt I had some grasp or understanding of the situation. I was used to being the intelligent one, but this was completely mind blowing. Last I could remember we were in the Spencer Estate, we stumbled right into the man we had been looking for, Albert Wesker, and we found Spencer dead at his feet. As if that wasn't mind boggling enough, there was no time to think rationally about the situation as we were thrust into combat…Chris and I were losing, I remember being battered at every turn. I remember getting up, and seeing Chris in the clutches of Wesker, about to face death, no time to think I did what I thought was right at the time. I had to save Chris no matter the cost, with no time I remember just deciding to do the only thing that occurred in the rush of the moment. I speared Wesker right through the window and I saved Chris' life….The last thing I heard was his screams before I lost consciousness. Now here I am, strapped to a table, naked of all possible attires, gagged, and with my mortal enemy standing over me. A fear washed over me like no other I have ever experienced. I got one quick look at my lower body to see I was very pale and I could tell I was in a lab….What has Wesker done to me?!

I struggled and fought with all my might, but I could not budge as Wesker slowly caressed my breasts. I thought I was dreaming…I could not believe what he was doing to me! The violation! The humiliation! My body became very sensitive and tingly, the foreign touch on my bare skin, private skin, was very unwelcome. The sensation was overwhelming…I had to face the facts, I was being raped and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it! I yelled at the top of my lungs, but to no avail as my yell was muffled. Wesker proceeded to squeeze my breasts; it made me physically sick to see the joy radiating from his snug face. Oh if I could just kick that smug, perverted, gleeful look off of his stupid face! He proceeded to massage my nipples, the perked up in unwanted, unwilling excitement. Then he wanted me to suffer, he pulled and twisted my nipples ruthlessly, his amazing strength didn't help. I instantly felt tears in my eyes as my muffled cry of pain went unheard. I wince and my body shuddered, there was no use in wasting my energy, my body was limp and no longer struggling. When he was satisfied he moved to my lower region, I felt his finger venture in curiously, followed by friends, I'd bite my lip if I could, I struggled to fight my body as the pleasure washed over me. He had his fun for awhile before he started undoing his pants. Oh my God he isn't! He can't be serious! I was not losing my virginity to this asshole! I struggled again fiercely, valiantly, but there was nothing I could do as he penetrated me. Could nothing save me from this endless nightmare?! I hurt like a bitch the hard he thrusted, he started slow, then progressively thrusted harder and faster until he...and I…Came to the climax….Oh the sensation was killing me. I believe after what felt like forever he was finally done. He put his clothes back on and opened his mouth to address me. "Well Jill I hope that was everything you'd hope for, I certainly enjoyed that. I fulfilled my desires and emotionally scarred you for life. I'd call that a pretty good day wouldn't you? You deserve this you must realize. All these years, you have meddled in my affairs and stopped me from achieving my goals and ridding the world of its scum." He looked at me angrily. "You must realize Jill that this planet is overpopulated, I'm trying to make the world a better place, but you don't understand!" He grabbed me viciously by the jaw. "You stopped me from killing Chris, you stopped me at the mansion, and you have been a thorn in my side for too long!" He then smiled and let go. "Do not worry Jill, you may have bought him some time, but I will get Chris, and I will make the perfect race of humans…and it is all thanks to you…" My eyes widened as I was confused, he continued to answer my unasked questions. "I know this information will further your misery, so I'll have you know that your body developed anti-bodies to the T-virus back in Raccoon, and after long research and experiments, I have perfected my new virus, Uroboros!" All I can do is shake my head, I couldn't believe what he was saying! "I still have use for you, but I can't allow you to fulfill that use with your own free will, you will never understand….Don't worry I'll make you see things my way…" He became silent as he reached for a red device from the side table and jammed it into my chest. The metal tentacles on the side penetrated my body, and soon I could fell no more.


End file.
